


Monsters, Green and Yellow Eyed

by acid rounds (cobwebcorner)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bad Sex, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, no one asked for this and I am unrepentant, no plot but not really porn either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobwebcorner/pseuds/acid%20rounds
Summary: Ada and Krauser attempt to work together to spoil their boss on Valentine’s Day. It goes about as well as you’d expect.Or, in which we learn that hatesex doesn't work if there's another person between you, and Wesker is 5000% done with everything.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Ada Wong, Jack Krauser/Albert Wesker, Jack Krauser/Albert Wesker/Ada Wong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Monsters, Green and Yellow Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a vision a few weeks ago and I just had to finish it in time for Valentine’s Day. If you've ever felt your life was lacking because you’d never read a threesome with the same energy as the separate ways campaign, well, this is the fic for you.

Jack Krauser’s eyes were truly an unsettling shade of blue. Ada had never noticed that before, not being in the habit of scrutinizing his face too closely. She avoided looking at him at all, if she could help it. Usually the shadow of his heavy brow dulled them.

At the moment, sitting only half a foot away from his face, she could not help but finally notice the irises that were a jarringly clear, sky blue, so bright they could be glass. A pair of baby-doll eyes like those had no business sitting in a rugged, scarred face like his. It really didn’t help that both those eyes were currently locked on her own and doing their best to drill holes through her via sheer willpower.

“Something the matter?” Ada asked him.

“I’m shocked,” Krauser said in the driest possible tone. “For once, you’re dressed in something that makes sense for what you’re doing. And it isn’t even red.”

“I do have some other colors in my wardrobe.” Ada rubbed a hand over the sheer dark-blue lace fluttering over her shoulder. “But I don’t think I need to take fashion advice from someone in camo-print undies.”

Krauser blew a disdainful breath though his teeth.

“At least I don’t go out on every mission dressed for a cocktail party. How many ankles have you busted running in those heels?”

“No, but you do manage to lose an impressive amount of shirts. The boys in logistics must love you. Where do they go? Do you flex them off as an intimidation tactic?”

Krauser leered at her.

“What can I say? It’s hard to find clothing that’ll contain guns like these.” He waggled his shoulders for emphasis. It was amazing how he managed to say things like that with an utterly straight face. “No need to get jealous.”

“I never said your...size wasn’t impressive,” Ada purred. “It’s the rest of the package that’s lacking. No style, no technique...”

“I’ll show you _technique_ \--”

“Is anyone going to move, or were you both just going to bitch at each other all day?” Wesker cut in, his voice as sharp and cold as a blade of ice.

Ada and Krauser both broke off with equally guilty glances at the man pressed up in between them.

“I can leave, if you would rather just fight,” Wesker threatened.

Which wouldn’t sound ridiculous in any other situation, but right now Wesker was on his knees in the middle of the bed wearing nothing but a scowl, with Krauser pressed deep inside him while Ada was seated fully on his cock. It was impressive how cold and threatening he managed to look even in this position, especially considering his hands were currently folded back and pinned behind his neck, courtesy of Krauser. She could feel his interest flagging inside her. Wesker had infinite patience for teasing, but he would not tolerate being ignored.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry,” Krauser and Ada both spoke at the same time. They glanced at each other, annoyed all over again by the reminder of each other’s presence. Then Krauser shifted Wesker’s arms down behind his back so he could lean in and brush his lips over Wesker’s cheekbone. Wesker glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, weary displeasure clear in every line and furrow of his face. He was unmoved as Krauser mouthed a trail down to his ear, his narrowed eyes merely twitching when the soldier gently wrapped his teeth around Wesker’s earlobe and tugged.

Not to be outdone, Ada smoothed her hands over Wesker’s exposed chest and stomach, scratching lightly at the pale flesh with her long nails. She leaned in to capture his mouth, bucking her hips lightly and squeezing around him to catch his attention. Still he was stony throughout the kiss, clearly unhappy and letting her know it, only parting his lips reluctantly when she dragged her tongue along them.

Suddenly Krauser thrust forward hard, sending Wesker colliding into her with force enough to make them both grunt.

“Watch it,” Ada snapped, glaring at him. “I told you I don’t like playing rough.”

Krauser opened his mouth for some retort, only to snap it shut immediately when Wesker cleared his throat. Ada caught the glint of red glow in Wesker’s eyes and returned to placating without a further word. His eyes were always mildly luminous, but whenever they flashed like laser pointers that was when you were really in trouble. Krauser, too, subsided. He braced his free hand against Wesker’s hip and continued thrusting at a more sedate pace, his eyes turned down towards the floor.

“This is supposed to be a teamwork exercise,” Wesker said.

“Is that what you’re calling it? I thought we were spoiling you for Valentine’s day,” Ada said.

“Then you’re doing a rum job of it,” Wesker replied archly.

Privately, she agreed.

* * *

She’d known this was a terrible idea from the start.

It had all begun that morning, when she and Krauser met in the facility hallway on their way to Wesker’s control room and realized they both had the same plan to seduce their boss for the holiday. It was a rare day when neither of them were on a mission and Wesker didn’t have anything else to demand his attention. It had not even occurred to her that Krauser might have had the same idea, though she’s suspected Wesker and Krauser were fucking. Wesker had never made his disdain for monogamy secret, and a keen observer only needed to spend a few minutes in a room with the two to notice the way Krauser mooned over him.

She didn’t care that they were fucking. As long as all of Wesker’s partners were clean and he had enough time to give her what attention she needed, he could fuck as many tactless meatheads as he wanted.

Usually, it wasn’t a problem. Usually, Krauser was either halfway across the world or too busy working on his biceps whenever she was at HQ.

Damn Valentine’s day.

All the barely civil professionalism in the world didn’t matter one jot when the two realized they would be competing for the same scarce resource: Wesker’s time and attention. Neither could just walk away and let the other enter that office first. It might have been petty, but bickering over who their boss liked better was one of their oldest ongoing arguments.

“Listen,” Krauser had rumbled after the opening salvo of passive-aggressive sniping had finished, “we both know you’re not here for flowers and chocolates.”

“And you are?” she’d asked, glancing pointedly at his empty hands.

“If you want to get laid, you can go visit one of your boy toys.”

Too bad Leon was all the way down in South America, probably lost in some sweltering jungle. But that was fine. She’d actually been looking forward to spending time with Wesker this week. Just because they weren’t romantic didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy his company. Valentine’s day was one of their old rituals, worn comfortable by many years of repetition. It irked her to have his newest dog try to get in the way.

“And what were you planning to do, hmm? Whisk him away to a 4 star restaurant and treat him to dinner by candlelight?”

“None of your business,” Krauser growled.

Oh, but she had an idea. Krauser’s plans probably weren’t that different than her own, and didn’t extend very far outside of a bedroom. She doubted he had use for handcuffs, though. They probably just did it doggy-style, or something equally boring.

“Let’s not be coy,” she said, garnering a snort from him. “We’re both here for the same thing. I don’t see why you have any better claim than I do.”

“You just want to disrupt my plans so you can piss me off.”

“Is that what you think? How narcissistic.” She folded her arms, eyes rolling off from him. “It’s nothing to do with you. Wesker and I have been spending Valentine’s day together for the past 5 years. It’s tradition.”

She could see his metaphorical hackles rise at the reminder that she had known Wesker longer than him. It was a sensitive issue for him.

“Well, he can start a new tradition.”

“You really think he’d want to?”

Krauser’s lip twisted bitterly, a motion that made the skin pull weirdly around his scars. “You want to bet on it?” he growled. “We could make it a competition. See who can lure him away from his computers first.”

Ada widened her eyes, all innocent surprise.

“But why not just fuck him together? Wouldn’t that be an acceptable compromise?”

It had been sarcasm. She hadn’t been serious. So when Krauser met her stare dead-on and bit out a terse, “ _Fine_ ,” she’d been so surprised she could almost feel the hallway tipping upside down around them.

They stared at each other in the ensuing silence, both thrown off balance by the suggestion and its acceptance. Ada did a quick bit of soul searching to determine whether she could stomach a threesome that involved Krauser. He wasn’t bad to look at, other than the scars, and if she positioned Wesker the right way she might not have to look at him at all. Perhaps compromise was the best solution, or so she thought at the time.

“Fine,” she replied.

Wesker had been facing the door when they entered the room together, his sunglasses slid low enough that he could peer over the rims, stare incredulous. No doubt his enhanced hearing had caught every single word of their conversation.

“So. Boss,” Krauser had managed, and then fell awkwardly silent. She’d never seen the large man look so flustered before.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she had slid in smoothly, her smile confident even if she felt just as uneasy as Krauser. “Would you be up for a threesome?”

Krauser’s eyes had bulged at how bluntly she’d said it.

Wesker had folded his hands, his intent stare bouncing from one to the other of them. He had kept them waiting for what felt like a full minute, until both were sweating under his skeptical gaze.

“If you can manage to work together,” he had replied slowly, “then...yes, I don’t see why not.”

* * *

‘Managing to work together’ was the whole problem.

Ada struggled to rock her hips in rhythm as Krauser began thrusting with more vigor, apparently personally offended by Wesker’s criticism. At least this time it wasn’t so hard that she felt in danger of being thrown off the bed. It was still a lot rougher than she liked. Wesker seemed to be enjoying himself, though. He was fully hard inside her again, and his eyelids had fallen down to half mast.

They really should have stuck with mouths. If Krauser had Wesker’s cock down his throat then she wouldn’t have to listen to him, and then she’d be able to enjoy the pleasure of Wesker’s tongue on her instead of feeling like Krauser was trying to crush her pelvis through her boss.

Fed up, she reached past Wesker’s rear and grabbed Krauser’s hips, tripping up his momentum.

“Slow down,” she said, keeping her tone smoky so neither would detect the genuine complaint in it. “There’s no need to rush, hmm? Nobody even bothered to finish unwrapping me.”

Krauser sneered at her and pulled her hand off him. Wesker, on the other hand, had been successfully distracted by her chest and was eyeing the bow holding her lingerie tied in front with a speculative air. The lingerie had been meant for Wesker, not Krauser, so she was happy he seemed to appreciate it. Wesker smirked.

“Well, then allow me to--” Wesker cut off, tugging his arms.

Krauser did not let go. Even when Wesker twisted to look over his shoulder at him, the soldier only pouted at him. Wesker turned back so only Ada could see his eyes roll at the ceiling.

Not dissuaded in the least by this insubordination, Wesker bent down and caught the end of the bow between his teeth. The satin ribbon pulled loose with ease, letting both cups of the lacy fabric fall away from her breasts. Wesker happily nosed in between them, peppering kisses along the flesh.

 _“Having boobs is cheating,”_ Krauser mouthed at her.

Ada smirked. _“You have them too,_ ” she mouthed back.

Man or not, Krauser’s chest was ample. Technically bigger than hers, probably. Her Chinese ancestry had gifted her a body that was more svelte than curvy, not that she was complaining.

“What’s the matter? Are we regretting our choice in position?” she asked, smirking at Krauser. She arched her back to push her chest up against Wesker’s mouth.

“No,” Krauser growled. “I’m sure he likes me better than any of your rubber crap.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you. It’s a nice thing you’ve got there, but I’ve got bigger.”

She could feel Wesker smother a laugh in her cleavage.

“You’re the one who was saying size wasn’t everything,” Krauser retorted.

“It isn’t,” Ada agreed. “But they’ve also got bumps, and knobs, and so many interesting shapes...” She punctuated every other word with a roll of her hips. Her hands smoothed over Wesker’s neck and shoulders, encouraging the attention he was lavishing on her chest.

“Doesn’t matter if you strap on the biggest, gnarliest dick in the world,” Krauser growled. “If there’s no _power_ behind it.” To demonstrate, he hauled back on Wesker’s upper body while thrusting up hard at the same time.

Wesker gasped out an “Oh!”, his eyes popping at the sudden motion. He was bent backward uncomfortably far, Krauser’s free arm looped around his chest.

“Is that what you call technique?” Ada scoffed. “Just ramming in as hard as you can?”

“I’m not sure whether to laugh or scream,” Wesker told the ceiling, his voice a little shaky. She could only imagine what those thrusts felt like to him. Ada already felt bruised, and she had Wesker as a buffer between her and the human jackhammer back there. “You are arguing over me _while fucking me_.”

She shook her head, bracing both her hands on the front of Wesker’s hips to try and limit how hard he was shoved into her. Krauser was such a jealous little monster. The minute Wesker had started to touch her, Krauser had grabbed his wrists and pinned his arms. Now when Wesker tried to kiss her, Krauser had pulled him away again.

Curious, really, how the two of them managed to stay together if Krauser was this possessive. The chances weren’t good for the soldier in the long term if he couldn’t get a handle on that. Wesker tolerated jealousy about as well as he tolerated being ignored, and he didn’t care for people acting like they owned him. It was something he and Ada had commiserated about in the past.

Too bad for Krauser that there was nothing he could do to stop Ada from touching Wesker, a fact she happily rubbed in his face as she groped and fondled Wesker’s hard muscles to her heart’s content. She met Krauser’s eyes and smiled while her fingers latched on to Wesker’s nipples and pinched hard, thumbnails driving into the flesh nubs for a little extra sting. Wesker gasped, twisting up between them, his hips bucking up into her.

“Don’t--!” Krauser bit out.

“He likes it,” Ada cut him off. This was good, this was finally getting her somewhere, despite the roughness. For the first time since they’d gotten into the bed she felt heat in her core. Wesker looked so lovely when he was in pain.

“Bullshit he does,” Krauser said.

“I’m sure he likes the way you’re about to dislocate his arms right now, too,” Ada said.

In his anger, Krauser had been gradually pulling back harder and harder on Wesker’s arms and torso, so by this point Wesker looked quite painfully stretched. Mortified, Krauser released his hold.

“I didn’t say to stop!” Wesker hissed.

Ada echoed his frustration, though she did not voice it. Krauser just looked between the two of them, lost. Eventually he gathered Wesker’s wrists together again and pulled them back into their previous position.

“You had it tighter,” Wesker complained.

Poor Krauser looked so uncomfortable as he bent the arms back farther. They still weren’t anywhere near their previous position, but Wesker subsided, clearly unsatisfied yet unwilling to demand more.

It had been a few minutes, so Ada released her twist-hold on Wesker’s nipples, letting him enjoy the even more painful sensation of blood rushing back into them. An agonized little noise escaped him as his shoulders shook.

“I’m surprised,” Ada cooed as she dragged her nails up Wesker’s sides. “You two have been together how long, and you still haven’t done any pain play?”

“I don’t like watching you hurt him,” Krauser bit out.

“Alright, alright,” Wesker soothed, voice gentle in response to some note he had heard in Krauser’s tone. “Let’s all just play nice tonight.”

“Tch. I’m not the one who was about to break him in half...” Ada muttered.

“I said _enough.”_

Ada met Wesker’s suddenly blazing eyes and shrank back a little. He stared her down until she looked suitably cowed, then twisted around to level Krauser with the same stare.

“Any more arguing from you two and I am walking out. I mean it.”

“Sorry.”

“Understood.”

All three of them fell silent, looking away from each other. Wesker braced his thighs and started to push back against Krauser’s thrusts, which was a great relief to Ada’s pelvis. His gold-red eyes kept wandering about the room, fixing on this or that section of wallpaper without focusing. She had a nasty suspicion he was going over lab results or mission reports in his head. She hated when he did that. Keeping him focused on her and present in the moment when they were together was the biggest struggle of sleeping with him.

Usually, a precise application of pain would get his attention, but that would upset poor Krauser’s delicate sensibilities, so she couldn’t. Resentment churned through her. She’d been looking forward to today because, frankly put, having sex with Wesker was fun, and here she was stuck in the worst threesome she’d ever had all because of that ogre Krauser. She should have let him think he won, let him have his go at Wesker first and then slunk in in the middle of the night to get her taste. This was the worst idea any of them had ever had.

She tried to focus on her own pleasure, to concentrate on the smooth stretch and glide of Wesker in and out of her and ignore the ache in her pelvis. She canted her hips, playing with different angles. Wesker might not have been the girthiest, but he was long enough, which gave her plenty to work with. She pressed herself up against him, breasts squeezed flat against his chest, nose buried in his neck, hips chasing his cock forward every time he ground back against Krauser. The subtle, pleasing scent of his cologne filled her nostrils.

Now that she didn’t feel in danger of being squashed, she worked a hand between their bodies and rubbed circles into her clit. The electric little jolts of pleasure at the touch made her walls flutter around him, coaxing out a soft groan. Apparently taking this as a challenge, Krauser narrowed his eyes and did something that made Wesker arch into her and shudder. She pressed her mouth to the hollow of his throat in an open-mouthed kiss, tasting the flesh as it trembled.

When she gently tilted his chin towards her his eyes met hers right away, shaken for now from thoughts of test tubes and mission reports. Maybe they could salvage this, she thought. Maybe it could work out.

Krauser met her eyes around Wesker’s head and mouthed, “ _Bitch_ ”.

Or not.

Ada maintained eye contact as she deliberately clenched around Wesker, pulling up slow and then thrusting down hard. The noise he made in response was very appreciative and deeply carnal. Her lips twisted into a triumphant smirk. Krauser looked sour.

Krauser wedged his arm between them. For a second she was afraid he was going to pull Wesker away from her again, but he only anchored it around the base of Wesker’s ribs for leverage before changing his angle. Wesker hummed, the noise in his throat vibrating against Ada’s cheek.

“Is that the spot?” Krauser asked.

“Not quite,” Wesker groaned.

Krauser frowned and shifted some more.

“ _Having trouble?”_ Ada mouthed at him.

“ _Shut up,_ ” Krauser mouthed back.

“ _Do I need to give you pointers? I never miss all his sweet spots._ ”

Krauser’s brow furrowed.

“ _What?”_ he mouthed.

Ada huffed. Apparently, Krauser was not the greatest at lip reading.

“ _Feeling inadequate?_ ” she mouthed more carefully.

Krauser still looked confused. He even seemed to miss Wesker’s quiet murmur of “mm, right there.”

“ _Bad technique_ ,” she tried.

The impotent rage on his face sent a surprising amount of heat between her legs, and her fingers picked up speed to chase it, grinding harder against her clit.

“ _Fuck you,_ ” Krauser mouthed.

“ _No thanks. He’s better._ ” She pointed to Wesker.

She wasn’t trying to be a brat, really--humiliating Krauser put a little extra thrill through her core, a thrill she desperately needed if she was going to wrench an orgasm out of this debacle.

Krauser mouthed something long, which even with her long experience as a spy, she could only pick out a few words. Those words were ‘Listen bitch’, ‘half’, ‘kinky’ and ‘freak’, so she didn’t strain too hard to figure out the rest.

An annoyed growl from Wesker was the only warning they got. Abruptly, Wesker pulled his arms out of the hold, shoving Krauser back in the process. He grabbed Ada by her hips and lifted her off of him, depositing her on her back on the bed, and then he climbed off the bed, motions all sharp and angry.

“Al!” Krauser yelped, distraught--and wasn’t that interesting--but Wesker didn’t stay to hear their excuses. He scooped his clothes up and vanished in a blur, using his super speed to dash from the room before they could grab him.

The door slammed after him with finality, leaving the two sprawled on the bed, naked and quivering with frustrated lust. Krauser glared at her.

“This is all your fault.”

Ada blew out a sigh. “This? This is exactly why he stormed out.” She jabbed a finger at him. “If you had just kept your mouth shut for five minutes--”

“Like you’re any better?” Krauser retorted.

They stewed in angry silence while each caught their breath. She really should have just flown down to South America and tried to track down Leon in the jungle.

Damn Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> A glimpse of the alternate timeline where Wesker didn’t get so pissed off he left:
> 
> Krauser abruptly let go of one of Wesker’s arms, holding his left arm away and to the side while he arched and yelled. The plaga mutation burst forth from the skin, wing blades and tentacle writhing freely. Ada’s eyebrows crawled up to her hairline.  
> “Does that always happen?” she asked, half-laughing.  
> The quirk in Wesker’s lips told her that yes, that always happened.


End file.
